Moving…AGAIN
by PJOHPandKC
Summary: Annabeth has to move. But this time her dad won't tell anyone in her family where. Rushed summary. Is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1 Annabeth

This is a short chapter, I promise the next will be longer!

I own nothing!

Annabeth POV

'We're moving' I kept on replaying this mornings news in my mind. My dad sprang the news to us today. We were leaving tomorrow at 3:00pm. It was 12:00 now and I had only gotten my books packed. I decided to tell Percy I was moving. Of course I had to do this by letter and it wouldn't get to him for for like three days but still I wouldn't want him to think I was ignoring him.

Hiya Perce,

Seaweed Brain I'm moving, again! :( I'll give you the address when I get there. I don't even know what state we're going to. So, you heard from Hazel and Frank yet?

Love, your WiseGirl

Annabeth

I folded the letter put a stamp on it, the address and my name on it. I ran diwnstaurs and told Karen I was going to the post office and asked if she needed anything mailed she said no but to take the twins along.

"Fine" I grumbled after arguing.

"Make sure you go to the park after. I'll pack a lot of your stuff." She told me

"Fine, just don't touch my desk or nightstand" I answer as the twins of terror ran into the room "You two," I yelled "Com'mon, we're going to the park!"

We had a race to the post office.

"Why are we stopping here" The twins complained

"I have to mail a letter to someone" I replied

"Who to? Your secret boyfriend?" They asked

"No. My best friend from camp" I shot back. I ran into the post office and then to the park with the twins behind me, I of course not running at full speed, they were.


	2. Chapter 2 Karen

Karen POV

I just had finished packing most of the twins stuff and was on my way to Annabeth's.

I walked down the hall and started packing, I was mostly packing clothes. In one of the jackets was Annabeth's cellphone. I opened it up to see if it was charged, on the screen was a picture of Annabeth sitting on a black haired boy's lap with the boy's arm around her and they were smile at the camera. I'm normally not a snoop but I had to find out more, so I went to the two places she told me not to touch. First I went to the nightstand, I walked over, opened the drawer, there I found a bunch of pictures of people I'd never heard of. The first was of Annabeth when she was 7 with Thalia and sandy blond haired boy. Another was her at 7 and just Thalia. The third was Annabeth at 12 with Grover and Percy. The next was her at 12, Grover, and Percy with Percy in a creek. The fourth was Annabeth at 13 with a tall boy, Percy, a light brown haired muscular girl, and Grover in a wedding dress. The fifth was of Annabeth at 14 with Percy and Thalia. I skipped a bunch and saw another, Annabeth was 16, she, the black haired boy, Thalia, Grover, and probably the whole camp, raising their swords in front of the Empire State Building. The next was her and the black haired sitting on the beach holding hands. Another was her and the black haired boy holding hands standing in the ocean during sunset kissing. The next was obviously taken this August, Annabeth was on the black haired boy's back smiling away standing across from Grover with a girl on his back. Another was Annabeth on the boy's back again both smiling at the camera. The next was Annabeth giving the boy a piggy back. He obviously was really heavy because the next was her collapsed on the ground with the boy standing next to her trying (and failing) to get her up. The next was Annabeth, the boy, Thalia, an emo looking kid, a frizzy red headed girl and Grover with their arms on each other's shoulders. Another was Annabeth on the black haired boy with a knife to his throat. The next was the black haired boy with his sword to her throat. The next was them kissing with knife and sword at their sides. Another was right before we picked her up last year it was her and the black haired guy kissing with Thalia rolling her eyes in the background. I skipped a bunch and the next picture I saw was of Annabeth, a girl with choppy brown hair (AN Piper,) a girl with gold eyes (AN Hazel,) a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes (AN Reyna,) Thalia, a girl with light brown hair (AN Katie,) a muscular girl with some scrapes on her face (AN Clarrisse,) and the redhead. On the back it said the girls. The next picture was of the black haired boy, Grover, a guy with wild curly black hair (AN Leo,) a guy with blond cropped hair (AN Jason,) the emo looking kid (AN Nico,) a guy with a black brush cut (AN Frank,) the tall kid (AN Tyson,) sandy blond haired boys with mischievous smiles (AN Stolls,) a boy with blond hair and a blinding smile (AN Will Solace,) a boy with red stains around his mouth (AN Dakota,) Malcolm, and a brown haired boy with a mischievous smile (AN Chris.) I skipped a bunch of pictures and got to the last one. It was of Annabeth, the black haired boy, Thalia, the emo kid, the cropped haired guy (AN J,) the baby face guy (AN F,) the curly haired kid (AN L,) the tall kid (AN Ty,) the choppy haired girl (AN Pip,) the girl with gold eyes (AN H,) and a bunch of other head counselors in front of the Parathion.

I ran over to the desk where there were a bunch of letters I read the first and the last. The first said,

Hey WiseGirl,

Hey! I take serious insult. Faking hurt face. :c Like my new hurt face? Soooo, are you going to tell your dad and step-mom?Because we both know my mom, step-dad, dad, and your mom know. Hey, look I'm not incinerated…yet. When are you coming to camp? I'll make sure no god(dess) (Titan, spirt, or Gaea) will kidnapp me, you, or anyone else.

With Love,

Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, Sea Spawn (you decide which).'

The last said ' Hey WiseGirl,

So. Are you EVER going to tell your parents, and I mean ungodly ones. Make sure you come to camp during Christmas break. I'll be very very very sad if you don't. :'( See just thinking about it makes me cry. Rachel is coming to Goode for a little while because she may or may not have gotten a restraining order when a person turned out not to be a monster, oops! -) It's Tyson! Isn't it awesome! Can't wait for you to come.

Love, Seaweed Brain.'

"FREDRICK!" I screamed. He ran into the room.

"What happened" He asked quickly

"Oh, no ones hurt" I reply even quicker if possible " It's about Annabeth, see you know how we joke about her having a secret boyfriend because she's always sending letters to someone. Like last week she sent a letter and around three days later there's a letter for her, I tell her and she grabs it before I can read who it's from! Well now I think she actually does. See I was packing her clothes and in her jacket was her cellphone so I turn it on to see if it's charged and well see for yourself." I told faster than humanly possible. I picked up the phone and he turned it on.

"Maybe their just friends" He told me unsurely

"That's what I thought, so I snooped a bit and this is what I found" I showed him the pictures of the two kissing or holding hands.

"My daughter is secretly dating someone?" Fredrick wondered aloud.

"That's not all, you know the letters she's been sending?" I asked. He nodded "Those were to the secret boyfriend" I finished

"I'll talk with her as soon as we get to the new place"


End file.
